A Hoodie Woven With Love
by Numbuh24InsaneBrain
Summary: All, because she were that orange hoodie. Now she can't get the guys to stop, because of that hoodie.
1. The confession

******This is my first fluff so please don't kill me. I actualy want to live, I know it might be weird, weird but please don't kill my internet self, he has an artificial wife and computerised kids.**

* * *

******On to explaining the characters.**

******Nigel Uno/ Numbuh1:** He is still the Bald leader of Sector V. He is now 12 years od being the second oldest member in Sector V. Even though it was Spring and pretty warm out he refuses to change his look. So, that means he still wears his maroon turtle neck and tan khaki shorts, with brown boots. He's grown a couple of inches, but is now the second tallest in Sector V(Sorry Nigel looks like your in second :).

**Hoagie P. Gilligan/ Numbuh 2:** Lost a little bit of his chubbyness, okay alright alot, and still only has grown a few inches being the third tallest. He has replaced his WW2 bomber hat with a bown cap (he still where's the bomber hat when people aren't looking) he still has his yellow goggles though. Some people thinks he's sick cause he can still eat an entire buffet for hundreds and not gain a pound.

**Kuki Sanban/ Numbuh 3:** This rainbow monkey loving Japanese 11 year old has only grew a couple of inches. She is the youngest and the smallest member of sector V. She grew out of her original green sweater and for atleast a week you could see her pale well kept hands. She eventualy gotten a new sweater that was too bug on her. She now also wears bright blue jeans instead of her black tights, and wears orange tennis shoes(wonder why she chose orange. She still wants a pet Wallaby if you know what I mean.

**Wallabee Beatle/ Numbuh 4: **He grew more than a couple inches at 5 ft 9 inches and 11 years he is the tallest and second youngest member of the group. He still wears his hoodie, but the sleeves are ripped off showing of his tan and his muscles from pumping iron. He wears worn out jeans, and has green tennis shoes. His hair is still bowl shape but now is very mesy. He still hasn't gotten his Cookie if ya know what I mean.

**Abigail Lincholn/ Numbuh 5: **Numbuh five grew a couple of inches, she still speaks in third person. She now wears torn jeans, a blue t-shirt with red on the side, she has nblue tennis shoes, and she still wears her signiture is also the oldest member at 12 and a cople months.

**Dusty Colt/ Numbuh 24: **He is 5 ft 8 inches and is 11. Hospital Goz covers half his face, he wears a beaten up cowboy hat on his head. He also wears a bandanna, over his white t shirt, that is under his tan vest. He has a bunch of cars on his arms, he wears worn out pants with a chain going out of one of his pockets. The chain is connected to a golden pocket watch. He also wears cowboy boots.

**Shane: **He is 5 foot 6 inches. He wears a black zip up hoodie, he is 11 years old, and wears one orange tennis shoe and one green tennis shoe. He wears worn out pants and a black belt buckle. He has light brown eyes that are always sad. He is quite depressing to look eyes just plead for forgiveness nobody knows why he always looks like he is about to cry. kinda depressing doncha think.

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V**

I woke up today with an odd amount of courage. Like some coach gave a pep talk in those cruddy sports movies that have no shooting or explosions. Oh well, lets get some breakfast. Thought Numbuh . He soon left his room and saw the delicate Japanese girl looking through the key hole, they both turned very red.

"Numbuh 4 do you want to play rainbow monkey tea party with me." Asked Numbuh 3

'She didn't even give me the puppy dog eyes she must really want me to go'

"Sure" said Numbuh 4

The two went into Numbuh 3's room to play. I noticed Rainbow monkeys here and there they are just every where. I hate those cruddy things. Then Numbuh 4 got an idea.

"Oh Numbuh Thre-ee." whispered Wally.

"Yes" Replied Kuki.

"I'll tell you my secret if you stop talking about Rainbow Monkey's for 2 weeks. It's my most darkest, secretive secret, that has to do with something really special." Told the Australian

Curiousity eating the poor girl away she said yes.

"Well umm Kooks umm err oh crud this is hard to say, well what I was going t say is err that I umm." Numbuh 4 do you want to play some video games Hoagie interuptted.

"Sure.' He said while walking by Numbuh 3 he mumbled "I love ya kooks."

He left leaving Kuki speachless.

* * *

**Well then hoped you liked it so far, I ain't finished so please gets some rest and relaxation, and the read and review. The quadruple R's.**


	2. Can't you feel the love

******On to explaining the characters.**

******Nigel Uno/ Numbuh1:** He is still the Bald leader of Sector V. He is now 12 years old being the second oldest member in Sector V. Even though it was Spring and pretty warm out he refuses to change his look. So, that means he still wears his maroon turtle neck and tan khaki shorts, with brown boots. He's grown a couple of inches, but is now the second tallest in Sector V(Sorry Nigel looks like your in second :).

**Hoagie P. Gilligan/ Numbuh 2:** Lost a little bit of his chubbyness, okay alright alot, and still only has grown a few inches being the third tallest. He has replaced his WW2 bomber hat with a bown cap (he still where's the bomber hat when people aren't looking) he still has his yellow goggles though. Some people thinks he's sick cause he can still eat an entire buffet for hundreds and not gain a pound.

**Kuki Sanban/ Numbuh 3:** This rainbow monkey loving Japanese 11 year old has only grew a couple of inches. She is the youngest and the smallest member of sector V. She grew out of her original green sweater and for atleast a week you could see her pale well kept hands. She eventualy gotten a new sweater that was too bug on her. She now also wears bright blue jeans instead of her black tights, and wears orange tennis shoes(wonder why she chose orange. She still wants a pet Wallaby if you know what I mean.

**Wallabee Beatle/ Numbuh 4: **He grew more than a couple inches at 5 ft 10 inches and 11 years he is the tallest and second youngest member of the group. He still wears his hoodie, but the sleeves are ripped off showing of his tan and his muscles from pumping iron. He wears worn out jeans, and has green tennis shoes. His hair is still bowl shape but now is very mesy. He still hasn't gotten his Cookie if ya know what I mean.

**Abigail Lincholn/ Numbuh 5: **Numbuh five grew a couple of inches, she still speaks in third person. She now wears torn jeans, a blue t-shirt with red on the side, she has blue tennis shoes, and she still wears her signiture hat is also the oldest member at 12 and a couple months.

**Dusty Colt/ Numbuh 24: **He is 5 ft 8 inches and is 12. Hospital Goz covers half his face, he wears an old beaten up cowboy hat on his head. He also wears a bandanna, over his white t shirt, that is under his tan vest. He has a bunch of cars on his arms, he wears worn out pants with a chain going out of one of his pockets. The chain is connected to a golden pocket watch. He also wears cowboy boots.

**Shane: **He is 5 foot 6 inches. He wears a black zip up hoodie, he is 11 years old, and wears one orange tennis shoe and one green tennis shoe. He wears worn out pants and a black belt buckle. He has light brown eyes that are always sad. He is quite depressing to look eyes just plead for forgiveness nobody knows why he always looks like he is about to cry. kinda depressing doncha think.

* * *

******Kuki's P.O.V**

"He loves me. My crush and total opposite loves me." I said

I was sitting on my bed wth a large grin on my face, and hugging my favorite orange rainbow monkey. I was in love alright, nobody knew it.(In my story nobody knows about Wally and Kuki.) Everyone thought I loved Ace, I mean which girl doesn't want Ace. All girls want Ace except me, Kuki Sanban, I was in love with a rainbow monkey hatin',combat master, that loves me back. I didn't even have the chance to tell him that I loved him back. With an idea hatched in my mind, I ran into Wally's room to prepare.

**With Wally**

"I hope she doesn't turn me down too harsh." Numbuh 4 muttered to himself. The saddened Aussie went into his room, and there it was, a limited christmas edition rainbow monkey, the same one that Kuki got him for christmas. Right snack dab on his wrestling ring, he went in further and saw that the bear had a note. He couldn't open it, he was too sad to get rejected. All of a sudden an invisible hand smacked him across the face( Wonder who did that (:

"Alright I'll open the cruddy thing." Wally Mumbled. The note said _You told me a seret now let me tell you one, but you have to go somewhere that rainbow monkeys like to have fun._

'Oh crud' thought Numbuh 4. He sighed, he had no clue about that clue. He decided to go and watch T.V. That's when he saw the commercial, it said "Go to the Rainbow Monkey FunLand where you to, can have fun with rainbow monkeys. His jaw dropped, he figured it out and ran to the Amusement park. Now Wally stood at the entrance, it was closed on Sundays. He look all around, but couldn't find anything, and then that's when it hit him. A note quite literaly hit his face. He pulled it off and read it. _You figured out this one now lets have some fun with some soda, oh wait where's the machine. Must've fallen in a a._ Luckily Wally knew this one, and ran to Chubbo's grave. He was there, the toast gravestone was aten by birds years ago. He remembered how sad Kuki was when she found out, he spent the entire day with her. He went to the rusted soda machine, it had a note taped on it. The note said _This is where a king wanted to marry, this is where numbuh 1 lost his trunks, this is where I figured out this sandy secret. _"That could be anywhere" he complained to himself. He sat down and remembered the first time he realized he had feelings for Numbuh 3. He was at the beach and King Sandy's knights kidnapped Numbuh 3. Wait the beach, the beach is the answer. He felt like an idiot. The lovestruck Aussie went full sprint to the beach, after 15 minutes he made it. There she was sitting on the dock, staring at the sky deep in went and sat down next to the oriental girl, he stared at what he thought was an angel.

"Wally did you really mean it." The happy go lucky girl asked

"If I didn't mean it would I be here right now." replied Wally

"Yes."

"If I didn't mean it would I play rainbow monkeys with ya."

"Yeah, you would." Kuki looked at the short boy with hurt. Wally sighed and said "Of course I meant it Kooks." Kuki hugged him and decided it was time, to tell the truth.

"I love you too Wally!" She said while hugging him tightly.

"Excuse me for a sec." Wally whispered. The Aussie got up and walked away onto the beach. "YES! YES! YES!" He fist pumped the air, after that he started to do a victory dance, while he sang. "Dunnununah! Got the girl of my dreams, Dunnununah On the beach, Dunnununah going to have a date." Kuki couldn't help but laugh while he danced, as a matter o' fact she laughed so hard that she fell into the water. When Wally went to help her back up, she pulled him in. The couple had fun playing in the water. Finally they sat on the pier holding hands and watching the sunset.

"Thank you Wally." she whispered into his ear, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Wally couldn't help but smile. In the end Wally walked his girl home hand in hand.

_**Four months later**_

Wally was walking Kuki to the treehouse, they were coming back from Dr. Seuss's The Lorax. Unfortunatly it was raining wolves and lions, yeah a bad bad bad rainstorm. Almost flash flood type of a rainstorm. The couple were holding hands tripping and were soaked. Kuki let go of Wally's hand and started to rub herself for warmth. "I-i-i-t's co-o-o-old." she complained She felt some soak cloth hit her arm. She looked at her shoulder and saw Wally's hoodie, she then looked at Wally who was in a green and orange tye died t-shirt, she got him the t-shirt at the county fair.

"Aren't you c-c-cold?" She asked

"Just put the cruddy sweatshirt on." he replied.

The two walked in silence, they finally gotten to the treehouse. When they gotten out of the elevator, Kuki pecked him on the cheek and said "Thanks Wally, I love you." with those words she skipped to her room to get dried off.

"I love you too." Wally muttered while rubbing his cheek. He never got used to that and it's like a piece of heaven every time. The aussie decided to go and watch t.v. When he turned around to go to the couch, he saw Hoagie with his jaw dropped. It was comical in other conditions, but right now Hoagie just found out about the secret couple.

"What, what what. WHAT HAPPENNED!." Yelled Hoagie

"Kuki and I are umm an item now." The worried Aussie replied.

"When did it happen! Tell me all about it. Come on I'm your best friend."

"We've kinda, umm have been you know. Dating for around four months. Please don't tell any one, let the others figure it out on their own. And if anyone finds out I know who told them."

"I won't tell, cross my heart and hope to insantly turn into an adult."

The two said nothing more about that and watched the hit new action movie Yippers 5: Fight or Flight. After that Wally went into Kuki's room to watch her sleep, Kuki had her pink bunny slippers and rainbow pajamas, but she was still wearing Wally's hoodie. Wally walked in and sat on her bed, he kissed her forehead and went to his room to sleep. He hoped that no one would see Kuki with his sweatshirt on. Though hope can't even prevent that.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, cause I enjoyed writing it. I didn't like editing it, so please send feed back, flames are welcomed. Tell me what I could do better and what you liked. So thanks. Tell me waht you want to see, and tell me what you want me to do in the pre and after chapter. Do you want me to reply to your comments, argue with characters. See you in the next chapter, You'll also see Numbuh 24 and Shane.**

-Shane


	3. What a Twist

**KukixWally'BratxBoomer- Thanks for the feedback *Hands a cookie to you**

**Numbuh116- Well you need better grammer don't you, Oh well. Here's your chapter.*Gives cookie**

**Guest-I'm not sure how to respond to this*gives cookie**

**I don't own Kids Next Door, but I want to. Maybe we could Kidnap Tom Warburton and force him to give it to us. *Startd to have an evil laugh**

* * *

"Numbuh 5 can you please wake up Numbuh 3?"Asked a certain bald brit

"Numbuh 5 can do that." Numbuh 5 mumbled while walking into Numbuh 3's room. She walked to the bed and started to shake the figure before her. Like always Numbuh 3 got up, yawned, and did a stretch. This time something puzzled Numbuh 5.

"Why are you wearing Numbuh 4's hoodie?" asked Numbuh 5

"We'll he gave it to me when we were coming back from our date and it was cold. I guess I loved it, so much I didn't take it off." Numbuh 3 replied

Numbuh 5 was flabburgasted(is that how you spell that weird word.) these two were dating and she didn't even know, she considered herself the master of love. She can't even tell when two of her best friends were in love, she felt ashamed.

"How long have you two been dating." she asked. Numbuh 3 gasped when she realized what she said, they were suppose to keep their relationship a secret.

"NUMBUH 5! Umm can you please not tell anyone about this?" Numbuh 3 asked. Both girls knew that she would tell anyway.

"Numbuh 5 promise not to tell, only if you answer my question." Numbuh 5 answered

"Okay, we've been going out for about four months."

"Dang girl, you kept it for a secret that long."

"Yeah."

"Tell Numbuh 5 when you two first went out."

Numbuh 3 started talking about Numbuh 4 walking by her saying the first time he said I love you, the scavenger hunt she made, and the sunset. Little did they know, Numbuh 1 heard the whole thing. Numbuh 1 walked by Numbuh 3's room to check out the new Scampuh, Numbuh 2 called it Scampuh Supreme, that's when he heard Numbuh 3 yell Numbuh 5 and decided to eavesdrop to satisfy his curiosity. Once he heard that Numbuhs 3 and 4 were dating, he ran to the com room to contact Numbuh 362 to check with the rules.

"What is it Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 362 asked with a slight hint of concern.

"Numbuh 3 and 4 are dating, I just wanna know if that is against the rule."

Numbuh 362 pondered for a moment and said,"Well it's just not adviced, not against the rules."

"Thanks, End transmission."

**With Numbuh 362**

Numbuh 362 could barely contain her excitement when she heard that two of her best friends were dating. No not Fanny and Patton, it's Wally and Kuki. She couldn't bare it anymore she had to tell someone, so she told Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 accidently yelled it to the deccomissioning sqaud out of anger, and the squad told their friends. By the end of the weekend every body knew about Kuki and Wally.

"Hey there, Babe hows about you ditch the idiot and ride out with a genius." Hoagie told Kuki while leaning on the wall. Kuki gotten a bit angry at her best friend for trying to steal her, and calling her boyfriend an idiot, so she took Abby's hat off her head and hit Hoagie with it. The hat was jerked out of Kuki's small palm and into a large tan one, Wally was the one who grabbed the hat and hit Hoagie outside the head with it. Finally Abby got her hat back and whacked Hoagie twice with it, the three hat hitters just walked away. "Was it something I said?" Hoagie asked while holding his head. Hoagie that day wasn't the only one trying to get Kuki, Kuki was getting calls left and right since people have learned that Kuki was dating an angry idiot. She never wanted to break peoples hearts, just she actualy loved Wally and Wally loved her back. The fragile girl just started crying, she felt so sad to crush peoples dreams and hearts. There she felt it, a warm, soft cloth that started to wrap around her and the sound of someone else breathing. She looked up and saw Wally hugging her, she knew that Wally always had trouble keeping his priorities straight. So, she was surprised when he hugged her instead of looking up all the adresses to the people who called. Kuki felt a sense of saftey from this hug, she fell asleep in his arms. The Australian boy soon followed her into slumber.

Kuki, slowly let out a yawn, she looked up to see her boyfriend still asleep, and still holding her. She decided to let him sleep another hour, when the hour came she managed to nudge him up.

"What is it Kooks." he asked.

"Wally get up, you're going to be late for school." Kuki said already dressed, and had her breakfast. Wally looked at the clock and groaned, he got up to go take a long shower. Kuki decided to wait for Wally outside.

"I heard you're open on the dating market," Ace said. Kuki blushed in embarrassment, and hoped Wally would get done soon.

"Sorry, the market is closed." she told him. Ace never took no for an answer, he has dated almost every girl in the school, only a couple of people left on his list and one was Kuki.

"Do ya know when the market will open back up?" Ace asked

"I think it's closed permanitley." Kuki replied

"You think huh, can you open up for me. Come on Wally doesn't have ta know"

"No, it would be wrong to do that to him. Besides I love him not you."

"Does he love you back?" Kuki thought about all their dates, him holding her yesterday, and everything about him.

"Yes, he loves me."

"Why'd he leave you out here."

"I came here on my own!"

"So you guys had a fight, come on I can comfort you."

"No we did not have a fight! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't just leave a pretty little face."

"HEY! Pretty boy howsa bout you listen to the girl and SCRAM!" Yelled a familliar Australian accent. Ace looked at Wally with fear and booked it.

"WALLY!" Kuki yelled

"What, that guy wasn't taking no for an answer." replied Wally. Wally tried holding her hand, but Kuki pulled away. She saw Wally frown, and pulled up her sleeve. She did this so she can actualy feel his hand, she commenced to hold hands with Wally and smiled. The two lovebirds started to walk to school.

Once they gotten to school the two had to leave each other to go to their classes. It wasn't long after Wally went, the halls started to fill up with bets on how long they'll lasts, them thinking they can easily pry Kuki's heart from an orange hoodie, and I believe there was one where they said Wally threatened Kuki to date him. One of the bystanders who started the more aggressive rumors decided to take action and aproached the Japanese girl.

"Hey it was freezing, before you came into my life now you are all I need to thrive." dramaticly said a traitor who used to be called Numbuh 30c.

"Sorry, but I don't date traitors," Kuki replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"If I'm such a traitor, what about Numbuh 4. Didn't he betray you for a Bully competition dealing with parents as BULLS. Didn't he leave you guys during that lice invasion, also didn't he just run away when that senoir citizombie 5 was chasing you."

"First, he came back and saved the parents, defeated the bad guy, and got us out of the traps. Second, he got lost. Third that was my fault I stayed for the hamsters, even when he dragged me away. And finally just stop talking to me like I'm single, cause I have a boyfriend. Sure, he isn't that smart, but what he lacks in brains he makes it up with an iron heart."

Numbuh 30c hung his mouth open in defeat, while he watched the girl that humiliated him walk away. The entire school day was normal, besides almost every boy in the school hitting on Kuki. Every time Wally saw another guy with Kuki he got mad and a bit scared that he would lose her. When school was over Kuki and Wally decided to meet at the front of the school. That's when the final straw snapped, he saw Kuki giggling to some guys story. He trudged over to the kid and said.

"Hey, stop talking to her, and get you own girlfriend."

"Is it illegal to have a nice converstation these days." The kid said. Wally didn't like his answer, so he uppercutted the kid in the face. To his surprise the kid got up and gotten into a boxing stance. Wally just ran and tackled him, but the kid quickly retalleated and kicked him off. BAM! The kid took a devastating right hook to the face. BAM. The kid then got punched in the gut, and doubled over into Wally's uppercut. The kid slowly stood up. BAM. This time the kid dodged it and Wally jabbed a tree. Now it was the kids turn for some kick buttin' revenge. BAM! Right hook to the face. BAM! Jab between the eyes. BAM! Uppercut to the chin. BAM! Spartan kick to the stomach. Wally finally gotten his wind back and caught the poor kids leg on the way down. Now with his leg in his hand, he pulled him closer. The kid gotten too close and Wally slammed the kids head ito the tree, then proceeded to punch him over and over again.

"STOP!" Yelled a high pitched oriental girl. She was staring at the body which Wally and her both thought was dead. To their relief the kid tried to get up, but kept failing to. Kuki had to force Wally to help him up. Once up the kid flashed a goofy smile and said.

"Sheesh, if you wanted me to stop asking 'bout class you could've just asked." The kid let out a painful chuckle.

"You mean you weren't flirting wth her." Wally asked. The kid just nodded, and Wally felt a surge of guilt.

"Then why'd you ask her of all people."

"She's one of the only ones at school that actualy talk to meh. I mean look at mehself, I ain't exactly one of the more good lookin' kids." This time Wally looked hard at the kid and saw that this kid went through hell. The kid had long and painful scars covering his arms, he didn't have actual legs he had metal ones. Hospital gauze covered half his face where there was a long thin scar coming diagnol from the goz, on top of that he had a black eye, his mouth was bleeding, blood came out of his nose, and he was bruised from the fight. The kid was dressed in a cowboy get up.

"Oi-Oi-Oi'm so sorry."Wally said, and that turned the kid's frown upside down.

"Meh name's Dusty, Dusty Colt. We'll talk over your apology after you by me a root beer at Lime Ricky's." Dusty said while shaking Wally's hand.

"If I may ask, how'd this happen to you?" Asked Kuki

"When you're a Kids Next Door FreeLancer you earn many scars." Dusty said with tears in his eyes.

"Wait, why Lime Ricky's." Wally questioned.

"It's close to home."Dusty answered

Wally and Kuki helped Dusty into Lime Ricky's, where they talked bout stuff, missions, and jokes. Kuki eventualy had to leave to go to a sleep over party with Abby. When she left her right arm was grabbed.

"Leaving so soon, babe." an annoying voice said.

"What do you want Chad." replied Kuki

"All I want is you babe, I mean look I'm tall, smart, sweet, strong, and I'm good looking." Chad said

"Let go of me! I don't love you I love Wally, just let me go." cried the oriental girl

"Not until you agree to dump Wally and date me." Chad yelled in anger.

"You better let go of the girl, or you might find yourself waking up here in the morning. Now I'll give ya to the count of three." Dusty's southern accent made it seem even scarier than it already was.

"1"

"2"

"3!" Screamed an Angry Aussie as he knocked out Chad in one punch. After that he ran and hugged his girl.

"Kooks are ya alright, Oi hope that cruddy traitor didn't hurt ya." reasured Wally

"I'm alright now." Kuki said hugging back.

"Ni-ice intervene, I said 1,2, then you yelled 3," Dusty laughed "We'll Wally you better be walking Kuki home or to the sleep over."

"What about you?"

"I lost both my legs and survived, I think I can walk back to camp and live."

Wally decided to drop off Kuki back at her house, and go home to sleep. When he went to his house, he saw a note on the door. The note was from Kuki asking him to go to the forest. He smirked and thought no puzzle this time. With that thought he went to the forest, only to find it empty. He looked and looked, then he saw a little yellow card.

"Ooh It's Yipper #4, with that Numbuh 2 can not defeat me!" Numbuh 4 shouted with glee

He sprinted to claim his prize, and found himself dazed at at the bottom of a hole.

"How nice of you to join me." Ace said while putting on his sunglasses.

"What the, where am Oi." asked the confused Wally

"In my trap!"

"Why'd you do this."

"I want Kuki, yet I can't get her because of you. Now when you disapear, I'll go and comfort her. And she'll fall madly in love with me."

"You won't get away with this!" Ace walked off back to the town.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" Wally heard Ace shout. He saw a body go flying into the ditch, it was Ace.

"Okay you're new at this. I'll give you some tips, tip 1 don't build a trap by some ones camp, tip 2 don't yell so loud by a guys camp, tip 3 don't wake meh up with an evil monologue." a familiar southern accent said

"Dusty! Is that you!" Yelled Wally

"The one and only, wait here meh and Maria will get ya out." While Dusty was gone Wally decided to get Sweet Revenge against Ace.

"Okay I'm here! Meh and Maria will toss down the rope, you two grab it and we'll hoist you up." They soon gotten the trappee and the trapper out of the ditch. Ace saw Maria, she's pretty cute, with a cowboy hay a couple sizes too big, worn out pants, black boots, and a white t-shirt.

"Hey, don't I get to kiss you for rescuing me." Ace said cooly to Maria.

"Unlike you, I'm not gay, so I have to to turn down your offer." Dusty said and both Wally and Dusty laughed at that.

"I was talking to the angel over here."

"I don't date players." Maria said with a regular american accent. She said it rudley and Ace stopped knowing that he wouldn't get her.

"Thanks for saving me Numbuh," Wally was interupted by Dusty. "24, Numbuh 24 is meh codename."

"Thanks, Oi guess the only way to repay you two is getting you a roof over ya heads. Oi'm sure since you're a K.N.D operative that you can stay at the treehouse."

"That's great! I'll start packing as soon as we can convince your and superior their superior that I can stay."

The FreeLancer, his friend, and the brawler set out towards the treehouse.

"Numbuh 4! What are these people doing in my treehouse!" Numbuh 1 ordered

"I can introduce mehself thank you. I'm FreeLancer operative Numbuh 24, and this here is my best friend Maria." Dusty introduced.

"FreeLancers are only made up ledgends to help kids sleep at night." Numbuh 1 sternly told while staring Numbuh 24 down.

"Howsa 'bout we call up Numbuh 362 and sort this mess out." Wally said. Everyone was surprised by this smart idea coming from the dumb aussie. Numbuh 1 started to walk towards the communications room and everyone else followed suite. Numbuh 1 called Numbuh 362, after a few akward minutes Numbuh 362's face finally popped up on the screen.

"What is it Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 362 asked

"This kid claims he's a FreeLancer, but they are only ledgends. Can you please sort this out?" Numbuh 1 pleaded. At the mention of FreeLancer Numbuh 362 froze and her face radiated shock.

"Who told you that."

"Sorry, Rachel but that was me." Dusty answered

"DUSTY! I thought you'd be the last one to tell."

"We're back on a first name basis now, even after my last mission."

"That mission isn't a thing to laugh about, you almost died."

"I know what I signed up for when Numbuh 100 went to meh and asked meh to join the FreeLancer project before he turned thirteen. You know this I know this, not any kid can do the suicide missions I did. So trust meh when say this joking, my life, and Little Miss over there are all that I have left." Dusty pointed at Maria when he said Little Miss. Dusty said the speech with a serious tone that surprised everyone.

"I know just, I just hate seeing you in the E.R everytime something bad happens, especally the first time."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Numbuh 1 screamed

"Since Dusty already told you I guess I'll tell you all about the FreeLancers. The information I'm going to tell you is classified so don't tell anyone. Back in the day at the end of Numbuh 100's control of the K.N.D he realized that some missions are pure suicide. So, he assembled a small army of kids that had nothing to lose to do these missions. At the time there were a few hundred, now there are only a few handful. Dusty here has had the most missions done succesful. So as you can see the ones left are pretty good at what they do. The organization is still alive and I get to assign the death missions, Yay me. That's the FreeLancer project in a nutshell." Numbuh 362 answered with a lone tear coming down her cheek.

"Thanks for the information, just one more question." Numbuh 1 said

"What is it."

"Is Numbuh 24 and his friend allowed to live at my treehouse."

"Of course there's like a buh-million rooms in the treehouses."

"Thanks, end transmission."

"So, can we stay?" Numbuh 24 questioned

"Numbuh 3 show Maria to the room next to yours, Numbuh 4 show Numbuh 24 to the extra hanger." Numbuh 1 ordered. Numbuh 24 commenced to follow Numbuh 4. While his best friend Maria had second thoughts of following Kuki and not Numbuh 24, but finally followed the oriental girl. Numbuh 24 found his room to be to his interest. It was a four vehicle hanger, which was far away from Numbuh 1. There was room for his ship the _Star Fowl,_ and for his modified _S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. _Which was built for battle purposes, it had a giant mounted gumball machine gun was on the back, on the bottom it had a bunch of soda bottles to slip up followers when followed. It had a pretty good engine, a steering wheel, and armored sides. Along with all of those the front was armored and had two missles filled with nacho cheese and chewed gum.

Maria liked her room even though it was pretty small, there was a window looking down at the city, a closet, a bed, trunk at the foot of the bed, and a dresser right next to the bed. She did miss sleeping in the same room as Numbuh 24, she had a huge crush on the kid. She decided to decorate the room, afterall she is staying there. So she taped her diary under the dresser, put a picture of her and Numbuh 24 on the dresser. She started to put away all her clothes, but was interupted by Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 barging in the room.

"Hey girl, Abby's name is Abby." Numbuh 5 said.

"And I'm Kuki!" Numbuh 3 shouted.

"Dang girl you nearly busted my eardrum." Numbuh 5 was holding her ears that were ringing.

"So you guys here to introduce yourselves or what." Maria asked

"Oh yeah, well since we got some company. We decided the guys will have a guys night and we girls will have a girls night out." Numbuh 5 explained. Numbuh 5 looked around the room and saw her clothes, that were not high in fashion.

"What is this, there is no beauty at all with these clothes." Numbuh 5 complained

"Colt, was worried that an enemy would attack so he always gotten clothes that were easy to run in and would protect me." Maria explained why the clothes weren't meant to show off.

"Who's Colt?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Sorry, that's Dusty's last name."

"Well I say we go shopping." Numbuh 5 explained.

"YAY! SHOPPING!" Numbuh 3 shrieked. The Abby and Kuki started to drag Maria towards the C.O.O.L.B.U.S so they could go to the mall.

"Dude what's with the hay?" Numbuh 2 asked coming into the extra hanger with the others.

"That's what I sleep on." replied Numbuh 24

"You know we can get you a bed." Numbuh 2 said

"I know, but I'm comfortable with this."

"Okay, so wanna play some video games." Numbuh 4 asked. The others agreed, decided to play _Yipper: Only One Can Fly. _Numbuh 1 chose a red ninja Yipper, Numbuh 2 chose a blue robot yipper, Numbuh 4 chose an orange boxer yipper, and Numbuh 24 chose a tan gunslinger yipper. In the end it came to Numbuh 2 vs Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 was on the verge of winning, when Numbuh 2 said. "Hey, is that Ace hitting on Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 put down the controller and looked out the window, during that moment of distraction Numbuh 2 beaten Numbuh 4.

"You cheat!" Numbuh 4 yelled in anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Numbuh 2 said acting innocent.

"Oh well it's over now." Numbuh 4 said calming down.

"Numbuh 24, for you to stay in my treehouse I have to know more about you and your friend." Numbuh 1 ordered

"Ask meh a question any question and I'll answer." Numbuh 24 said.

"What's your full name?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Dusty Colt." Numbuh 24 answered.

"What's your friends full name."

"Maria, she doesn't have a last name the place where she joined meh didn't have last names."

"Where did she join you?"

"Rainbow Monkey Island, It's a long story. Long story short, I went there on a mission saved her from falling off a cliff and she's been meh best friend ever since."

"Can I date her?" Numbuh 2 intervened

"Feel free to try, but don't get your hopes up."

"Those weapons in your holsters what do they shoot?" Numbuh 1 asked

"They shoot KND M.A.R.B.L.E.S."

"I got nothing else, do you guys want to ask any questions? Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 2 and 4.

"Yeah why'd you come back for me even though I kicked your butt?" Numbuh 4 asked

"I happen to be a very forgiving person, cause if I wasn't then I'd be like Batman. All moody and trusts no one." Numbuh 24 doing his best Chris Bale expression in the last sentence.

"If your a FreeLancer then how come I kicked your butt?"

"I'm a weapons expert, and I didn't see you come out unscathed." While the four boys were talking, the girls were doing the exact same thing.

"So Maria, are you and Dusty you know a couple?" Kuki asked

"No, but I wish we were." Maria answered

"Oooh girl, you got it for the kid." Numbuh 5 shrieked with excitement. Maria blushed and nodded a yes.

"Well tommorow, I can do a double date. Me and Wally, you and Dusty."Kuki suggested. Maria's face lit up red, she was so happy.

"YES! YES! A THOUSANDS TIMES YES!" She replied. After that random yelling everyone decided to call it a day.

"Wally." Kuki whispered, nudging him awake.

"What time is it?" Wally asked.

"Time to get up and get ready for our date silly." Kuki giggled. Wally shot up faster than a bullet and ran to the shower. Kuki decided to make sure Maria was up. She knocked on Maria's door.

"Come in." Was the oriental girl's answer. Numbuh 3 opened the door, and saw Numbuh 5 doing her hair.

"Are you ready?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Almost, please go and get Colt for me?" Maria pleaded

"Oh, alright." Numbuh 3 went out to go to Numbuh 24's room, when she noticed Numbuhs 1,2, and 4 all listening through the wall.

"Hey, it's not nice to spy." Numbuh 3 said.

"No Kuki just listen." Wally said. Curiosity ate the poor girl away, she put her head against the wall and heard.

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
Meh empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

It was singing, it was a beautiful voice, but the tune, the lyrics, and even the voice made it sound depressing. The four of them were all on the brink of tears, but of course Wally sucked it up first and left to finish preparing for his date. Nigel finally stopped and went to make plans, which he dragged Hoagie with him to help find the best tech for the job. With them gone Kuki knocked on the door, the tune stopped, and the sound of footsteps followed. The door opened and there he was Numbuh 24 with one of the best fake smiles Kuki has ever seen.

"Hello, what brings you to my hangar." Numbuh 24 asked. Numbuh 3 became uncomfortable, it wasn't her place to intrude while he was emotionly pained.

"Umm, Sorrywrongroomseeyalater." Numbuh 3 said it all so fast that even she didn't know if he got it. He just tilted his hat down to hide his eyes and closed the door. Numbuh 3 walked to Numbuh 4's room, she didn't want to confront him alone.

"Hey, Kooks. I'm ready for our date." a thick australian accent reached out to her and made all her fears go away.

"Good, umm could you help me get Numbuh 24?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"What do ya mean?" Numbuh 4 was confused on why she needed him to go help get someone.

"Weeell, you seeeee. I promised Maria that weeeee'll go on a double date, she's so nervous that she asked me to ask him to go. And he just he scares me." Kuki explained.

"Alright then let's go." Numbuh 4 said grabbing Kuki's hand. He dragged her all the way to Numbuh 24's hangar and knocked on it. Once again the door opened with the same fake smile that seemed to trick Numbuh 4.

"Howdy." He said looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, man do you want to go to Lime Rickey's later with us?" Wally asked.

"Sure, what time?" Numbuh 24 replied.

"Eight. Just don't be late."Kuki warned. It was 8:16 and Maria started getting anxious. He was never late for anything, especialy when somebody said don't be late.

"Little Miss, I'm surprised you're here." the air seemed alot hotter than it originally was to Maria. Everyones frowns were replaced with smiles when they heard that southern accent. Maria jumped up with glee and hugged the young cowboy.

"I was so worried, you're never late for anything." Maria cheered. This was so unusual for Dusty he thought the girl side of her died when he made her do his survival camps.

"Sorry Little Miss, just gotten a call. You know that I've never skipped a mission." Dusty explained.

"Hey man you're finally here. What happened to you?" Wally asked noticing his limp and black eye.

"Command assigned me to take out a Teen Ninja base, easy peasy. It was all going smooth until a laser hit my leg and burned up a few wires, while I was distracted I got socked in the eye."

"Okay, come on have a sit down." Kuki advised. Which he took the advice and sat.

"Maria told us all about you." Kuki's voice teared through the silence.

"Like what?" He asked.

"She said that you sing, play guitar, and cook." Dusty let out a chuckle and showed a genuine smile. With an actual smile the forever wounded kid didn't scare Kuki anymore.

"Little Miss, I'm surprised that you didn't say anything about the hat that you're wearing." Maria's hand went to the hat that was a bit big for her.

"Yeah, why don't you tell us about that hat." Wally insisted.

"Okay. You know when Colt and Rachel were arguing about the last mission. Well, the last mission was a couple of months ago. A kid called Numbuh 60 came to our camp and made me get in his ship. I found myself inside MoonBase's Sickbay,and there he was. Pale, bruised, and bloody, he had cuts everywhere. One of his metal legs were melted and the other one gone. Rachel was crying her eyes out in the background, he's saved my life more times than I can count and I couldn't save his. He always seemed invincable, but after that he seems human. I went right up to him and got down on my knees and started to cry. I felt his cold hand on my shoulder I looked up. I saw him he was smiling and I remember him saying.'Look, Little Miss. I'm not going to last forever. One of these days I'll die, but todays not my time. Here Little Miss, keep my hat. For the day I finally do something stupid like fall off a horse and break my neck. You'll have this to remember the good times we had, all those yeaaaaaaaaarssssssss.' He said the last word so-so soft and hoarse. He went into a two month coma, I-I-I thought he was a goner." Maria started to cry without making any noise. Dusty couldn't help seeing her like that and brought her into a tight hug repeaditly saying I'm sorry.

"Looky who, If it isn't the freak and the loner, What did they do kick you out of Frankensteins castle for being so freaky, and you loner did you pay these people to hang out with you. Nobody likes you that's why this freak is the only friend you'll ever get." Ace said in anger that the girl chose the freakshow instead of him. Dusty growled and stood up, walking right on front of Ace.

"Do ya want to say it again." Dusty growled it out.

"Yes. I do." Said with a grin. Dusty was real angry, his happy joking attitude was replaced. He was serious, the only times he's serious is when he's angry and when he's on a mission. Right now he was angry and on a mission to teach this punk a few manners. He grabbed his collar and threw him at the wall.

"You call her a loner, when she has FRIENDS! You pick on people when they refuse you. You ruin lives ACE. I'm tired of just sitting on the sidelines get called names by you and you rag tag posse full of idiots. You don't think before you act, DO YOU" Every time he yelled he would punch Ace's face. Ace mange to yell for help and at an instance the football team was their to help there quaterback.

"Ha! A whole football team against little ol' m, this hardlyy seems fair." Dusty cracked a smile and chuckled. One of the football players tried to tackle the young cowboy, but missed and hit one of his friends. Wally started to get up to help Dusty with a very unneeded assist, but was grabbed by the collar and dragged out the door.

"Hey what's the meaning of this?" Wally asked Kuki who dragged him out of the room. Kuki looked at Wally with a sad expression he knew she didn't like violence but he didn't know she didn't like it this much.

"I'm sure Numbuh 24 can handle himself." Wally said trying to reasure his girlfriend.

"I know, it's just that I couldn't stand it." Kuki whispered to Wally with reddend cheeks full of embarrasment. Wally grabbed her hand and started to go somewhere.

"Wally, where are we going?" Kuki asked not really caring as long as Wally was with her.

"It's a surprise, Kooks." Wally answered with a steady pace. He abrutley stopped and Kuki ended up walking into him.

"Tada!" Wally yelled, his australian accent full of excitement. The spot that they were in was a clearing in the forest. There was an old ropeswing tied onto a treebranch. Also, the mountains in the distance, along with the sunset it looked beautiful. Wally hoisted Kuki up onto the ropeswing, and started to push her.

"Wally, what's that?" Kuki asked, pointing at a marking on the tree. Wally blushed when she saw it, he just stared wide eyed watching her walk towards the matkings. Kuki finally gotten to the markings on the tree and couldn't help, but get the biggest smile on her face. She probably broke a few of Wally's ribs, when she gave her great bear hug of approvement to the red faced aussie.

"So...Y-y-you're not m-m-mad." Wally manage to get out.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked holding his shoulders at arms length.

"Oh, I just thought oh nevermind." He muttered. Kuki looked at the heart on the tree again, it said

_**3**_

_**and**_

_**4**_

_**ever**_

She smiled even more at the thought that he would come here and think about her. The sun was setting, lowering itself down into the mountains. You had to see it for yourself, it was a marvelous sight.

"Wally."She whispered his name.

"Kuki?" He responded, turning his head to look at the oriental girl. Kuki decided that this was the best time as ever and kissed him on the lips. It didn't even last a second, but the sensation was so strong that the aussie passed out and muttered something about "Kissing Nice.". Kuki giggled and hugged her boyfriend, she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**So, that was a long chapter. Hoped you liked the change though. Now, it's time in the story to tell you what's coming up. I might do a Psych/KND crossover, You'll see the next chapter of Kids Next Door Go, You'll see The Good In Everyone Chapter 2, and an epilouge to my songfic. Please Read and Review, maybe even a favourite here and there.**


End file.
